Not so Troublesome
by MissTentenChan
Summary: ShikaHinata. It's a Shikamaru Hinata pairing that I wrote for two of my close friends because I can, so have fun! It's cute and fluffy. ONESHOT!no complaining


Ok, so yeah, my second story (third if you count the one that fanfiction deleted). I want to dedicate this oneshot to my best friend Chrystina and the love of her life, my other good friend, Stuart. Enjoy guys! (p.s. There are no where enough Shika/Hina stories as there should be.) I swear I'll update Blind…eventually….. Anyway, on with the story!

Not so Troublesome

With a bow of her head Hinata silently bid her two teammates good day as they dropped her off at the Hyuuga Mansion. She watched their retreating backs until the darkness of the starless night consumed them. They had just returned from a mission but Hinata couldn't feel worse. The mission had been better than successful, but Hinata was left feeling like nothing more than a hindrance leaving her teammates to clean up after her.

Though it was well past midnight, Hinata did not pass through the massive gates to her home for rest but instead her tiny feet carried her back to the training area in the forest. Hinata found an untouched tree to be her first punching bag and let loose all of her pent up self-anger and frustrations upon it in the form of fierce Jyuuken. She rapidly attacked the tree with chakra filled palms leaving deep holes no wider than the tip of ones finger. The tree never had a chance.

Despite the bitter cold of the winter night, Hinata discarded her large coat to give her better mobility in her training. She continued with the kicks and punches on the helpless tree until it teetered from lack of adequate support at its base. Hinata watched as the twenty-foot tree began toppling in her direction but made no move to get out of its way. She took a fighting stance and released incredible speed and power upon it leaving only sawdust raining down upon her.

Hinata's exhausted form fell to the ground with the demolished tree that somehow still seemed graceful. Her shoulders rose and fell as Hinata gasped air into her chakra depleted, tired body. As she was about to flop onto her back for a quick rest, Hinata felt a sudden force crash into her chest and send her battered body through the forest until a large tree decided to stop her. A resolute crack emitted from her back as she collided with the tree and her back knocked itself out of line.

Opening her eyes, Hinata found a pair of beady black eyes staring back at her. She would have screamed but had the wind knocked out of her from the blow. Hinata found the eyes belonged to a gorgeous brown deer, the creature which had crashed into her moments earlier at a gallop. Hinata heard someone whistle from behind the deer but couldn't see who gave it. The deer must have been familiar with the sound because it backed away from Hinata and stood with its gaze on the dirt floor as if knowing it had done something bad.

The figure of another member of the genin nine appeared from behind the deer as he moved to the side. The chuunin vest was unmistakable. The shinobi was the lazy Shikamaru. Hinata immediately tried to get up but found her back too injured and instead only let out a quiet squeak of pain. Since her voice had returned to her, Hinata began rattling off apologizes.

"G-gomen Shikamaru-san. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to—your d-deer, it just crashed and I'm s-sorry. Gomen," her frail voice spoke rapidly to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets and for a second was about to mutter "troublesome" but stopped. As he gazed upon the peculiar Hyuuga girl, he realized that the traits that made women so troublesome were all absent. There was no loud voice scolding him; there was no nagging or bossiness; there was no air of superiority. There was only a girl—Hinata.

Shikamaru realized that the girl had been training by the sawdust draped over he head and shoulders and was obviously pushed beyond her limit before his runaway deer had plowed into her. He watched as she tried yet again to get up but only met with splitting pain. For some reason unknown to him, Shikamaru's legs carried him to the girl and he found his hand running down her back, checking for any breaks and then brushing the sawdust from her surprisingly soft hair and small shoulders. The girl's apology stopped the moment his hands touched her back.

"You're lucky. There are no breaks, just a lot of mal-allignment." Shikamaru's smooth voice filled the silence.

"Arigato, Shikamaru-san," Hinata whispered and again tried to raise to her feet. She rose but not by her own accord. She was resting in Shikamaru's arms. A blush immediately painted her cheeks and she was grateful for the darkness.

"There may not be breaks, but you can't walk in this condition. It might get worse," Shikamaru stated as he began walking. Hinata slid her arms around Shikamaru's neck from instinct and it was Shikamaru's turn to blush now. He let out a low click with his tongue and the deer followed obediently.

Shikamaru headed for the Hyuuga compound, picking up Hinata's jacket on the way. To avoid troublesome questions and explanations, Shikamaru took the shinobi's entrance from the roof having sternly told the deer to wait outside the walls for him to return.

Shikamaru slid into Hinata's window and walked to her bed, carefully placing her in a seated position before twisting her back quickly back to its right position. Why he had not done that back in the woods and let her walk home alone, Hinata will never know.

"There. Now, Hinata, take care of yourself," Shikamaru said as he headed across the room back to the window. Hinata took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Shikamaru-kun," she softly called and Shikamaru turned around to face her. Quickly before she could lose the courage, Hinata placed a kiss on his cheek. "Arigato," she said without any hint of a stutter.

Shikamaru nodded and actually smiled at her. He gently bent down and kissed her. "Anytime," hew said and in less that a second, he was gone.

Hinata stood frozen for well over a minute before flopping on her bed and falling asleep, her mind filled only with dreams of a certain lazy chuunin.

Shikamaru easily found the deer eating some grass and muttered "troublesome" at the creature for breaking out of the pen and taking off in the dead of night, but followed it with a thankful glance for leading him to Hinata- a not so troublesome girl.

-End-

Hope you liked it! And I swear, I will update Blind.


End file.
